February 2018
Friday Version: v0.143 ;The Grand Finale Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Grand Finale weekend buff (starting at noon PST today) Changes: * (Jan 26) Updated Drizzle's Running Play tooltip to be clearer. * Play history now clarifies which event tokens you spent. For example, tokens spent during the Carnage Cup event will read “event tokens (Helmets)” * Play history entries are now visible for Challenges, the Challenge Store, and starting Objectives. * (PC) The reset idols breakdown will now show full amounts for all bonuses, instead of abbreviating. * Updated the description of the Tier 3 Invisibility Cloak objective to mention that Clicker Crusaders are allowed. Fixes: * Multiple buffs to reset idols will now stack multiplicatively, reflecting the reset tooltip. ** This affects “Empowered Crusading” and “Challenger’s Glory” * (PC) Fixed descriptions for several stacking abilities, which read as 0% per stack. * (PC) Tier 4 X Marks the Spot from Ghostbeard's Greed now correctly applies the DPS debuff for being away from the center of the X. * Minor text fixes. Tuesday Version: v0.144 ;New Starter Packs Features: * Added new premium starter packs for Billy, Baenarall, and Mindy (Facebook, Kongregate, ArmorGames, and Steam only) Fixes: * (PC) Fixed Turps’ “Tasty” ability failing to apply * (PC) Tooltips in the Challenge store are now easier to bring up * (PC) When opening silver chests while you are at the maximum amount of Gold allowed, you no longer get an error message. You will just receive 0 Gold. * Minor text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.145 ;Merci's Mix-Up Year 3! Features: * Updated the Merci's Mix-Up event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: *** Recruit Frankie the Demon Crooner: Reach area 500 while Frankie warms up. *** Swoon: Reach area 600 with only Frankie and his truest fans. *** Three's a Crowd: Reach area 650, but no third-wheeling! *** Lovesickness: Reach area 700, and just try not to think about it. *** Matchmaker: Reach area 750 as your Crusaders are paired off. ** Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. ** Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. ** You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. * Added five new Challenge objectives to the rotation Fixes: * (PC) The timers on abilities like Click-o-Rama and Gold-o-Rama are counting down normally again. * (PC) Fixed the debuff on the Too Much Candy objective to be the correct multiplicative debuff. * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.146 ;Mischief at Mugwarts Tier 4! Features: * Added tier 4 objectives to Mischief at Mugwarts. * Added the Mischief Unmanaged weekend buff (starting at noon PST today) Changes: * (PC) The game will warn you when it changes materials while you are crafting Legendary items. I.E. If you are crafting with Common, and it switches to Uncommon, it will pop-up a warning. * The "Teacher's Pet" objective now polymorphs slot 21+ Crusaders * (16 Feb) Frankie the Demon Crooner now has the “Supernatural” tag * (14 Feb) (PC) Mousing over Golden items in the Challenge Token shop now shows which Crusader they’re for Fixes: * (PC) Frankie the Demon Crooner's Volume Up upgrade now works properly again. * (PC) Fixed Gloria's Polymorph tooltip and the Priestess of Time's Time Stop tooltip duplicating "Every x seconds" * (PC) Fixed Mindy’s “Mimic” tooltip not updating its duration with “Perfect Mime” * (PC) When viewing the Starter Packs on Kongregate, all the values are now properly shown in Kreds. * (16 Feb) Warwick’s “Curse of Weakness” is no longer extremely vague in its formation bubble tooltip * (14 Feb) (PC) Frankie’s “Croon” stacks are no longer reset by other timed abilities. * (14 Feb) (PC) Frankie’s Legendary shoes now provide the intended bonus of 10% global DPS per 1% of your critical click chance (at level 1.) * (14 Feb) (PC) Fixed Bat Billionaire’s “Bat-o-Level”, “Sidekicks”, and “Smart Investing” abilities. * (14 Feb) (PC) The Enchantment Point tooltip for clicking Crusaders now reflects that their click damage is increased. * Minor text fixes. See Also Category:News Archives